


As You Wish

by Lady_Red



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red/pseuds/Lady_Red
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta practice a trust exercise.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 61
Kudos: 104





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rogue_1102](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue_1102/gifts).



“What? Are you afraid Vegeta?”

“Fine!” Vegeta grinded his teeth at her words and turned away to place his hands against the high rise windows. The twinkling lights of the city greeted him and he could barely make out his own reflection or that of his beautiful wife behind him. She giggled and placed her hands on his naked hips, pressing her own nude body against his, her large breasts were soft and pillowy on his hard back.

She kissed his neck, “Such a spoilsport.” Vegeta clicked his tongue in annoyance, but she only replied with softed brushes of her lips on his skin, trailing down his neck to his shoulders. “Don’t you trust me, Vegeta?”

Vegeta paused at the question. 

She was his mate, the only person he would allow to have at his back. He knew that she would never do anything to hurt him. She had always been there for him, almost since the moment he stepped on this planet. She had given him everything. He had taken it all for granted. But there was one thing that he always knew, he could only trust  _ her  _ with all his heart.

“Of course,” he answered gruffly and allowed his body to relax.

“My Vegeta,” she sighed into his skin, her hands coming around his body to massage his chest and he moaned when she tweaked his nipples. Her tongue twirled on his skin, worrying her teeth and suckling it to make little marks down his neck and across his shoulders. Her teeth scrapped that mark that she made a long time ago to claim him as he had done to her and he shivered. Her gentle ministrations made his cock fill with blood, he focused all his attention on her: her faint breaths, soft body, tantalizing sweet scent, teasing touch, and hot mouth. He let his gaze wander out to take in the city as he enjoyed how her hands manipulated him, slowly trailing down his body, kneading his muscles as she went. She made her way to his hips, gliding down to his thighs and he shuddered when her nails clawed back up his thighs, while his cock brushed against the cold glass of the window.

He groaned when she tenderly took hold of his cock and gave him long strokes, while her other hand slipped under to massage his balls. The tip of his cock pressed against the window, the coolness of the glass and the heat of her hand made him tremble and pant heavily. “My beautiful Vegeta,” she whispered against his ear, pressing a kiss on the spot behind it. Her hand left his balls, but she continued to stroke his thick girth with the other, and he didn’t give any thought when he felt the tip of her toy against his puckered hole. She slowly worked the head of the lubed dildo into him, and he allowed himself to relax, focusing on her hand on his cock and her hot open kisses down the vertebrae of his neck. His body began to accept the foreign object and she slowly pushed it in more, using her hand to guide the toy of her strap on and he gave a small cry when she pressed a sensitive spot. “Vegeta, do you need me to stop?”

Vegeta panted for a moment before pressing his ass back against her toy to feel that sensation again and he moaned, “No, keep going.”

“Yes, my prince,” her voice held a smile and he felt her hand take hold of his hip. 

He groaned when she suddenly thrusted into him, his cock pressed harder into the glass, “Fuck!”

“As you wish, my prince,” Bulma purred as she began a steady, but strong pace against his ass, continuously hitting that spot while she stroked his cock in tandem.

Vegeta had felt nothing like it. His body quivered as his senses became overloaded with all the sensations: the cool glass on his cock with her hand stroking him vigorously as she pumped into him, while her soft body pressed into him. Vegeta shouted when she thrusted into that spot inside him roughly, and balls tightened as his cock involuntarily sprayed a heavy load of semen against the glass. She gave him one last thrust, gripping his cock hard and he groaned as more of his seed spattered the window in front of him. “That’s my Vegeta,” she cooed into his ear, kissing his neck as he breathed heavily from his release.

He opened his eyes to see that the window in front of him was coated with his semen, His little earthling was able to make him lose control so easily, and now he would get his revenge on his sweet mate. He stepped forward, letting her toy slip out of him and he turned around, his nostril flaring as he scented her arousal. Bulma looked at him curiously and he moved quickly, stripping her of the strapon she wore and lifting her up so she was forced to wrap her legs around him. “Vegeta, what are you…”

She was cut off when he brutally captured her lips with his own, turning them around and pressing her against the window where his seed decorated it. She gasped into his mouth, feeling his slick spent and cold window against her back while he was a burning furnace to her front. She felt the tip of his hard cock press between the soaked lips of her sex. How he was always rearing to go, always baffled her but she gave no thought to it when he suddenly thrusted into her. She ripped her lips away to give a hoarse cry, her walls stretching almost painfully to take him in. She gripped him harder when he began to pump into her wildly, before slipping his arms under her knees to spread her wider. “Fuck!”

“As you wish, my queen,” Vegeta echoed her earlier sentiment and pressed her legs wider as he pummeled into her hot sex harder. His semen on the window smeared across her back as her heavy breasts bounced with each illicit thrust of his cock, followed by a sharp cry. Vegeta took one of those tempting globes into his mouth and suckled her loudly with hard tugs, flicking his tongue over her erect nipple. He felt her walls tighten around him and he knew she was close, reaching down with his thumb to manipulate her exposed clit, rubbing it with tight hurried circles. She suddenly threw her head back, knocking it into the window as she screamed, her walls clamping down on him like a vice as she was overcome with intense waves of warmth. Vegeta growled as he pumped into her a few times, but he suddenly pulled out of her tempting heat to spill his seed against her stomach and breast, painting her heated skin with his semen. Bulma looked down to watch as he took hold of his cock to use it as a paint brush to gloss her skin with his cum, marking her as his.

She looked up at him to see him smirk with a satisfied grin as he admired his work. “You’re such a Bad Man,” she chuckled and rushed forward to capture that wicked smile with her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I wrote this for my friend Rogue, I hope she likes it and you guys do too! Let me know what you think! 😘


End file.
